


Lost

by SPS-unfinished (sevpottersnape)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All magic was gone from his life and Severus saw no reason to live., Incomplete, M/M, Super old unsubmitted entry in a dawn til dusk fuh q fest, That had to be the first line, The prompt was:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 22:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevpottersnape/pseuds/SPS-unfinished
Summary: All magic was gone from his life, and Severus saw no reason to live.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this was meant for the Dusk til dawn Harry/Severus Fuh Q Fest.... one of the early ones and when you signed up for that one they gave you the first line that had to be used for the story.... I had issues figuring out what to even do with that line at the time and it ended up just sitting there for ages... Eventually I started writing this but never got around to finishing it.

*All magic was gone from his life, and Severus saw no reason to live. Everything was different, he was different… Thinking back Severus tried piecing together how it had happened.

 

The fighting between light and dark was untamed at best. Wizards and witches were fighting everywhere with no concern as to the people who witnessed, and sometimes got in the way. It was during the final confrontation myself standing on the side of light, left of the boy-who-lived, in the middle of what was once downtown London.

 

As I mentioned the fighting was everywhere. I knew Potter was tired of playing silly games with Voldemort watching innocents being killed before his eyes. Muggles knew about us it was on every piece of news I’ve seen and heard, people all over the world were trying to save the poor people of London from the horrible tragedies released upon them.

 

Voldemort sneered at the remaining members of the light side, his forces weren’t that much better but his were all fully trained dark wizards. All the light had was myself, McGonagall, a few aurors, and a cartful of Weasley’s. Not much help if you ask me. Without Dumbledore many people lost hope, not even Potter still fighting could bring them hope that it wasn’t all in vain.

 

“So Potter this is all you have left? A traitor, a teacher, and some Weasleys?” Voldemort sneered. It was an interesting feet for someone who had no lips and less features than a snake.

 

Potter was standing straighter eyes burning with rage. “I’d rather this lot then that. Nothing but servants to a snake-faced coward!”

 

Voldemort hissed in anger. “Kill them all! Leave the boy to me!” And the battle for all began.

 

Severus tried to keep an eye on Harry but he knew he had to keep his eyes focused on the woman he was facing, Bellatrix Lestrange. He knew who she was and what she had done to Sirius Black, he may have hated the man but that fate he would wish on anyone…well maybe this insane woman…and Voldemort.

 

Harry Potter stood tall facing his most hated enemy the man who killed his parent, the man responsible for his god fathers’ death. It felt like it was over in a flash every head turned at the twin screams of pain no one saw who moved first but the gathered fighters watched as white light engulfed the two fighters.

 

After what seemed an eternity the light dimmed and neither man nor snake were left. No one moved or made a sound except for Bellatrix, she fell to the ground crying and screaming for he master to return to her or take her with him at least. Severus was dumbfounded Potter was gone.

 

Leaving his memories of that fateful day Severus sighed to himself. What was left of his life with out the boy who lived?*

 

 

Setting his book aside the middle-aged man who had been reading it sighed as well, much like the Severus in the book. He was around 43 with shoulder length black hair and a rather large nose, Severus Jordan Weatherly, was a bitter man always complaining about the injustices that life has lead his way. Working in a bookshop to pay his bills, Severus was bored with his lot in life.

 

Some 5 years earlier he had been found wondering the streets with no money and no real Identity just a snippet of being called Severus by someone he couldn’t remember. His luck had been with him then, an elderly women found him wondering and invited him to stay with her.

Upon accepting she had lead him to a modest home with the white picket fence still around the yard. In the house he was treated to some tea and sandwiches. Asking what the woman wanted for such hospitality she told him she needed another person around to help take care of her home and feed her cats.

 

So he had agreed, there wasn’t anywhere else he could go now, he had no idea where he would ever go anyways.

 

He stayed with the woman taking care of her helping her with her home and cats, till she eventually passed on a year prior, Though he only knew her a short time Severus was still upset over her loss she had been a beacon of hope and understanding in a chaotic time for him with no memories and nothing to go on Severus looked towards the woman like a mother or grandmother.

 

He was beyond shocked when later he found out she had changed her will to leave the bulk of her worldly possessions with him, he had found out from the lawyer she had had no other family and by the time her loneliness had caught up with her there was little time left for the family thing, his arrival was like a gift for the lonely woman.

 

Touched Severus kept the house and 2 of her favorite cats, Harlem and Jack, black and whites.

 

He had had no idea the old woman who took him in was sitting on a decent nest egg which now all belonged to him, with it he had opened a small book shop near the tracks, he did pretty well for himself with his shop, despite his sometimes short temper.  Though he thought that might have more to do with his young good looking cashier he had hired 6 months into his business venture.

 

“Severus, I’m doing stock now, is there any new books I should add or remove from the list?” Severus glided over to his cashier.

 

“What do you have so far Henry?” Severus inquired eyeing the list Henry held out to him.

 

Henry wasn’t a very tall young man but he was compact and sinewy in a way that spoke of hidden strength messy black hair sprinkled with dyed red highlights though the best part to Severus were the young mans bright green eyes.

 

“I thought to put in our order for the new follow up book for the ‘Harry Potter’ series, I know it’s a big seller in all the shops and it would definitely be a good investment for the store.” Severus nodded absently. “I also wanted to ask you about ordering the ‘Snape Chronicles,’ I heard its supposed to be a take on the infamous Severus Snape’s life from the Harry Potter books but told from the perspective of Snape.”

 

Severus frowned down at the board before turning that frown on Henry. “‘Snape Chronicles?’”

 

“Ah, yeah it was announced not that long ago…”

 

Severus couldn’t fathom why the mention of a book about Snape would annoy him so much. “I can’t see a reason not to order it…” Severus hands the order sheets back to Henry to finish filling out.

 

Severus turns to leave the back room. “Severus…” a pause as Severus looks back over his shoulder one brow raised “after we finish for the night would you like to go out to dinner, with me?”

  
Severus turns fully back to the room now both brows raised now. “Dinner Mr. Porter…?”

 

Henry gulps audibly. “Yes sir, I mean Severus, dinner at ya know a restaurant, I was thinking maybe that pub down the way…”

 

Severus stares hard at the young man before conceding to the younger mans earnest request. “I wouldn’t mind, no, dinner sounds good, and I’ve been debating with myself to go there or not anyways, so that sounds fine.” Severus turns to leave again but stops again at the door a moment; a quick glance back saw Henry still watching him a pleased smile on his face. “See you when you finish Mr. Porter.”

 

“Hey, what happened to Henry!” Henry cries back at the use of his last name again, only Severus amused chuckles come back in response. He smiles despite himself.

 

 

2 hours later Severus and Henry leave the book store together heading to the small pub down from their shop. Severus smirks at the name ‘Leaking Cauldron’ indeed he figured this is where the Harry Potter author got her inspiration though why it wasn’t more popular he had no idea.

 

Seated at a back corner Henry smiles nervously at Severus. “I’m glad you said you would come with me.” Henry says.

 

Severus smirks. “Isn’t that a line you’re supposed to say at the end of a date not the beginning?”

 

Henrys face turns beet red, “I… er, I wasn’t sure if you were even gonna consider this a date or not…”

 

“Oh I’m not yet, this isn’t a date yet, just dinner among colleagues though if you wish this was a date then you need to work harder to convince me of that.”

 

Henry blinks owlishly for a moment before a broad grin stretches his face. “Well I’m always up for a challenge.”

 

 

By the end of the night there is no doubt that the two of them were on a date, so when it came to the end of the evening neither man wished to part. “Would you care to come in?” Severus invited.

 

Henry’s eyes darkened for a moment with desire before it receded slightly. “Severus there is nothing I would want more than to come inside…”

 

Severus tensed he could hear the unspoken ‘but’ at the end. “But?”

 

Henry looks away, “But, there are things about me you don’t even know yet, things you don’t even remember about yourself, there is a long history between us that you don’t even remember, a history I cant forget, I had hoped dinner might help bring back the memories….”

 

Severus backs away from Henry now a guarded expression on his face. “You knew me from before…. You know who I really am? And you never told me!” he’s angry now.

 

Henry nods sadly.

 

“WHO?”

 

“Your name is Severus, that’s something you didn’t forget at least…” Severus growls impatiently. “Your full name is Severus Tobias…Snape. You grew up in a house on Spinners End. It was hell for you-“

 

“Not me Porter! Who. Are. YOU?

 

“Henry Porter isn’t my real name. My real name is Harry Potter-“

 

“Bloody hell, I would find the nut job who thinks he’s a story book character.”

 

“No I’m serious, I was born July 31 1980 in Godric’s Hollow, my parents are-“

 

“Lily and James Potter, yes, yes I’ve read the books. And your best friends are Ron and Hermione and you grew up with your aunt and uncle who are ‘muggles.’”

 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” Harry had his wand out aimed at a bench on Severus’ porch, which was now floating.

 

“Bloody fucking hell!” Severus cursed backing away from the other man and the bench.

 

“As I told you, Harry Potter.”

 

Severus glared daggers at him. “Say I believe your Harry Potter as you say you are how do you explain to me how I am this Severus you know.?”

 

“Dinner tonight was a test if you will, only someone with magic could see and enter that place not without special spells cast on them by the ministry.”

 

“Then how did I end up wondering the streets of London confused and with no memories other than my name?”

 

“I don’t know all the details just that during the final battle with Voldemort, he and I were dueling and we got caught in spell backlash and disappeared, from what I understand you went nuts, and nearly singlehandedly took out the majority of the death eaters… then vanished before the smoke cleared, it took me and my friends till last year to find you again.”

 

Severus looked off to the distance, “If you had vanished… how are you here now?”

 

“It was a type of limbo, we had to fight there for what seemed like days but was only minutes, I won if you can’t tell.”

 

“Why would your vanishing effect me to the point forgetting it all?”

 

“Love.”

 

Severus starts at that. “Love?”

 

“We had been lovers for 9 months 17 days and 14 hours, I remember the moment I fell in love, and I knew the moment you fell in love, it was like watching a flower bloom in the sun.”

 

Severus’ lips pursed.


End file.
